1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data process system, a data process apparatus, and a data protection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a local storage is provided in a web browser that allows data to be persistently stored on the side of the web browser. Further, web services are widely used for providing services by way of web browsers. Such web services protect the user's data by user authentication.